Getting Together
by Carey Ann Lupin
Summary: Harry, Ginny, and Little Leo are enjoying a day out in the sun when Draco decides to interrupt their 'family' time. Who attacked Draco? Will Harry and Ginny get together?


**_Author's Notes: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius cooking in the kitchen while James plays with my daughter. Peter would be running from my cat. I don't own any of the Marvel Comic book Characters either. If I did, Logan would be out in the yard hurting my husband while Scott and Alex are arguing about how to hurt my husband. I don't own any of the Inu-Yasha characters. If I did, Sessho-Maru would be joining Remus in my bed. Inu-Yasha would be with James playing with my daughter and Kagome and Sango would be helping Lily and Ororo beat the tar out of Miroku. I don't own any of the Star Wars characters. If I did then Qui-Gon would still be alive, Obi-Wan would not have had to train Anakin, and Anakin would not have gone to the Dark Side. I don't own the Mystic Force Power Rangers. If I did, do you really think Leanbow would have become Korag? I don't own Charmed or anyone from them. If I did, do you really think I would have them fight all those stupid demons that seem to think that they can take them out? I was just laughing at the thought of owning Lord of the Rings or even Pirates of the Caribbean. It's just so flipping funny! Enjoy!_**

_**Originally I had this with another missing scene. These scenes are from my stories and so I would like to keep them that way. This is when the guys found out about Remus's furry little problem.**_

* * *

Missing Scene 

September 7, 1996

Harry laid Leo on the fleece blanket before spreading out several toys around him. Once he had Leo settled, Harry opened his Advanced Transfiguration. Leo cooed at his guardian before scooting forward to reach his dancing teddy bear. His eyes looked past the bear and spotted Ginny. He squealed making Harry look up to see what was wrong. He spotted Ginny walking across the grounds toward him and Leo.

"Well, looks like I know who you like, Leobug." Harry pulled on the ear of the teddy making it dance.

"Can I join you?" Ginny looked down at Harry playing with Leo.

"Sure. I think Leobug wanted you anyway." Harry slid his book back into his bag as Leo reached for Ginny.

Ginny sank onto the blanket before pulling Leo into her lap. "What have you been up to this week?"

"Just studying." Harry rubbed his neck slightly. "I think Snape has finally decided to relax."

"Snape? Relax? What is the world coming to?" Ginny rolled her eyes slightly. "You know I did hear about what happened during your History class."

"Yeah. I never thought I'd live to see the day that Snape would actually try to hurt Malfoy." Harry shuddered slightly. "It was terrifying."

"But satisfying, right?" Ginny kissed Leo's neck making him squeal.

"I think Aunt Veronica was as shocked as the rest of us when it happened. I mean she was furious with Malfoy but when Snape tried to strangle him I think she smiled."

"She's had so little to smile about since June."

"At least she has Moony and the baby."

"Let's not forget you and Leo. I think she's going to spoil you two rotten."

"I know. Let's play with Leo." Harry scooped Leo out of Ginny's arms and started to toss him lightly into the air.

Neither of them noticed Draco coming toward them until Leo started to cry. Harry turned slightly before depositing Leo into Ginny's lap. He climbed to his feet and stepped between the Slytherin and Ginny and Leo. Draco smirked slightly making shivers of fear race through Ginny. Leo's screams grew in intensity as Harry pulled out his wand.

"Well, what do we have here? Potty and Weaslette taking their bastard out to play." Draco's drawl practically dripped with venom.

"Take it back, Malfoy. You can call me whatever you want but I won't allow you to insult Ginny and Leo."

"What are you going to do, Potty? I don't think that bitch of a professor is here to protect you."

"Don't you dare call Professor Lupin that." Harry's emerald eyes flashed brighter with anger. "You know nothing about her."

"I know she's had others die for her." Draco's smirk grew slightly. "Just like you and your slut."

"Take that back, Malfoy." Magic seemed to pulse around Harry.

"I think I'll see if she'll spread her legs for me." Draco moved around Harry toward Ginny and Leo.

"Harry!" Ginny tried to scoot backwards but was stopped by the beech tree.

Harry dropped his wand trying to reach Draco before he hurt Ginny and Leo. No one really saw what happened next. A stunning spell hit Draco in the chest, dropping him to the grass. Severus and Hagrid hurried through the crowd of students in time to see Harry gathering Ginny and Leo into his arms. Ginny's tears dropped onto Leo's black hair as she cried.

"What happened here, Mr. Potter?" Severus took in the huddled teenagers and Draco lying on the grass.

"Just the usual, Professor. Draco was insulting Ginny, Leo, Professor Lupin, and myself." Harry tightened his hold on Ginny slightly.

"So you stunned him?" Severus bent and retrieved Harry's wand.

"No. I dropped my wand before he was stunned."

"Interesting." Severus waved his own wand over Draco. "_Ennervate_!"

Draco's cold grey eyes popped open. "Professor, Potter attacked me."

"I don't think so, Mr. Malfoy." Severus hauled Draco to his feet. ADetention with me tomorrow."

Draco hopped along behind Severus who was pulling him by the arm. Hagrid shooed the rest of the students away before leaving Harry and Ginny alone with Leo.

"Harry, what happened?" Ginny turned her tear streaked face slightly so that she could look up into Harry's eyes.

"I'm not sure. I was going to pound Malfoy's face in but I thought you had stunned him." Harry gazed down lovingly into Ginny's chocolate brown eyes.

"I didn't stun him." Ginny pulled her wand from her robes.

"If you didn't stun him and I didn't stun him, who did?" Harry looked down at Leo's smiling face.

Ginny's eyes followed his gaze. "You don't think that Leo did it, do you?"

Harry nodded slightly. "Remember, Leo's a wizard and a mutant. I'm not sure what his gifts are going to be but he's the only other person who could have done it." Harry ruffled Leo's hair slightly. "He's a very good boy."

"You are both my heroes." Ginny dropped a kiss on Leo's head before pulling Harry's head down so he was level with her. She kissed his cheek.

Harry blushed slightly as Leo cooed. "Let's go back to the common room."

"No. It's too nice a day to spend inside." Ginny cuddled into Harry's shoulder while Leo yawned slightly. "Besides Leo and I are comfortable."

_Shit! Ron's going to kill me._ Harry looked down at Ginny singing softly to Leo. _But I really couldn't care less._

Ginny watched Leo's eyes droop shut. _Ron will kill me if he ever finds out I kissed Harry but I don't care._

"Gin, have you given any more thought about what we talked about?" Harry looked up to stare at the clouds.

"Yeah. I think I know the guy you're talking about." Ginny laid the sleeping Leo onto the blanket and covered him with another lighter blanket.

"Oh, yeah? Who do you think it is?" Harry looked down at her.

"You." Ginny blushed slightly. "You're the only one who's ever saved me. You and I understand one another and I think you like me too."

"You do realize that if Voldemort finds out, he'll try to get to me through you." Harry tightened his hold slightly.

"I don't care." Ginny snuggled closer to Harry. "I've come to realize one thing, Harry."

"What's that?"

"I love you."

Harry's emerald green eyes met Ginny's chocolate brown. "I love you too, Ginny."

Neither of them saw Ron and Hermione watching from the steps of the castle. Hermione sighed as Harry pulled Ginny close for their first kiss.

"I told you they liked each other." Hermione turned to face Ron.

"I don't need to see this." Ron dug the heels of his hands into his eyes.

"Perhaps I could take your mind off the fact that your best friend is kissing your baby sister." Hermione smiled slightly.

Ron looked down at her and swallowed. "How?"

"Like this." Hermione pulled Ron's lips to hers and kissed him.

Ron pulled Hermione flush to his body as he pulled his lips from hers. "You're right. I don't seem to care quite as much right now."

"Good. Now let's go back to the common room and discuss this relationship." Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him back into the castle.


End file.
